


Желание дикого сердца

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Feral Derek, M/M, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Стайлз Стилински полностью уверен, что заместитель шерифа Дерек Хейл его терпеть не может. Просто их дети находятся в патологической зависимости друг от друга, и это он считает, пожалуй, единственной причиной, почему они вообще общаются.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wild Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317256) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Дерек подошел к маленькой магической лавке на углу первой и главной улиц и остановился перед дверью, набираясь решимости, чтобы войти внутрь. Обычно даже здесь он мог учуять характерный запах различных оберегов, трав и зелий — комбинации, от которой хотелось скривиться.  
  
Сейчас ничего подобного не было, именно поэтому ему пришлось набираться решимости.  
  
Дерек толкнул дверь, и его приход ознаменовался веселой трелью дверного колокольчика.  
  
— Эми? — позвал он. — Ты где?  
  
— Папочка, я в кладовой!  
  
Дерек подавил стон. Меньше всего ему хотелось самому идти до подсобки.  
  
Из-за захламленности помещения взрослому оборотню едва хватало места для передвижения. Он обогнул полку, битком набитую воняющими магией книгами. Тут же врезался в еще одну полку с разноцветными стеклянными флакончиками, наполненными черт знает чем. Стекляшки зловеще звякнули друг о друга, Дерек застыл в ожидании, но ни одна из них не разбилась. Облегченно вздохнув, он начал пробираться дальше, через ряды душистых трав, от которых вечно чесался нос.  
  
— Как в этом жутком бардаке вообще можно что-то найти? — буркнул Дерек себе под нос.  
  
— В том-то и дело. Здесь не должен разбираться никто, _кроме меня_ , — раздался чужой голос.  
  
Дерек не вздрогнул, не зарычал и вообще ничем не показал своего удивления. Вместо этого он медленно обернулся и вскинул брови. Что и требовалось доказать. Ничего удивительного. Стайлз — обладатель и голоса, и этой лавки, ухмыльнувшись, сложил руки на груди. Для человека он был раздражающе проницательным. А еще так случилось, что он был отцом лучшего друга дочери Дерека, так что приходилось иметь с ним дело на ежедневной основе.  
  
— Ну и ну, заместитель шерифа Хейл. Какая неожиданность.  
  
Дереку с огромным трудом удалось побороть в себе порыв закатить глаза.  
  
— Я пришел за Эми. Спасибо, что присмотрел за ней.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул и махнул рукой. Между его костяшек виднелись татуировки, а некоторые из них обвивались вокруг пальцев подобно кольцам.  
  
— Ты всегда так об этом паришься. Она обожает Джека, Джек обожает ее, так что им есть чем заняться, пока ты защищаешь замечательный городок Бикон Хиллз от всяких злодеев. Я рад тебе помочь. К тому же, ты знаешь, сколько стоит хорошая няня? — Стайлз развел руками. — Друг мой, я спасаю огромную часть твоей зарплаты служителя закона.  
  
— За что я тебе бесконечно благодарен, — сухо произнес Дерек. Сам он, конечно, не выбрал бы помещение магической лавки, чтобы оставить свою дочь после занятий, но Эми тут нравилось, и место, само по себе, было безопасным от любых проявлений вызывающей беспокойство магии. — Могу я все же забрать свою дочь, или ты превратил ее в какую-нибудь ящерицу?  
  
— Да как ты смеешь даже думать, что я способен на что-то подобное, безбожник ты эдакий! — Стайлз возмущенно охнул, положив руки на сердце. — Все знают, что это ты превращаешь маленьких оборотней в овечек. Так гораздо забавнее.  
  
— Потому что это волк в овечьей шкуре? — Дерек за версту чуял его шутки.  
  
— Знаешь, это не смешно, когда ты произносишь шутку до меня, — обиженно надулся Стайлз.  
  
— Возможно, это знак, что тебе пора бы обзавестись новыми шутками.  
  
— Возможно, это знак, что я на тебя так влияю, — отбил подачу Стайлз.  
  
Так и есть, но Дерек никогда, слышите, никогда, даже через миллионы лет в этом не признается. Стайлз был бесячим, надоедливым, на свою голову слишком много умничал и имел жуткое свойство быть до неприличия красивым. Он пробрался под кожу, так там и оставшись. Каждый раз, находясь рядом с ним, Дерек чувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох, потерявшим равновесие. Скорее всего, его до сих пор не уволили только потому, что шериф предпочел это игнорировать.  
  
Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя лишенным равновесия, но с момента возвращения Дерека в город Стайлзу, казалось, доставляли истинное удовольствие их пикировки.  
  
— Так что там с моей дочерью? — напомнил Дерек. Чем раньше он заберет Эми и уйдет отсюда, тем лучше.  
  
Стайлз мотнул головой в сторону подсобных помещений.  
  
— Она помогает Джеку убираться в комнате отдыха. Через минутку выйдет. — Он игриво похлопал ресницами. — Заместитель шерифа Дерек Хейл, почему ты вечно хочешь от меня побыстрее избавиться?  
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
— Ой, да ладно! — Стайлз зашел за прилавок и достал какие-то обувные коробки, наполненные черт знает чем. — Я не такой уж страшный.  
  
А Дерек и не спорил, поскольку в противном случае не позволил бы Эми и секунды провести рядом со Стайлзом. Но все же…  
  
— Что ты сейчас делаешь? Любовное зелье? Заклинания удачи? Пожалуйста, мистер Стилински, помогите мне сдать завтрашний экзамен?  
  
Игривое настроение испарилось, и золотые глаза Стайлза полыхнули огнем. Вполне возможно, что даже настоящим, Дерек не знал наверняка.  
  
— Ого, похоже, кто-то в глаза не видел магический закон, который действует уже сотни лет, потому что привороты по-прежнему нелегальны. Даже будь они законны, я бы никогда не сделал заклинание, ограничивающее право на добровольное согласие.  
  
— Но ты можешь одним заклинанием обездвижить оборотня. Убить силой мысли. Сжечь заживо целую семью одним щелчком пальцев, — взгляд Дерека стал совсем недобрым. — И когда грань между плохим и хорошим настолько тонкая, как определить, что ты ее не пересек?  
  
— Вот как, значит нужно запретить магию только потому, что некоторые ею злоупотребляют? — не уступал Стайлз. — Так, может быть, и оборотней снова классифицировать как смертельное оружие?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не одно и то же, — зарычал Дерек.  
  
— Хейл, а знаешь, что самое интересное? После всех этих слов о магии ты продолжаешь каждый день оставлять со мной свою дочь. — Стайлз постучал пальцами по прилавку. — То есть при всей своей нелюбви к магии, ты в некоторой степени мне доверяешь.  
  
Дерек отвел взгляд и неловко откашлялся.  
  
— Эми любит Джека. И мой начальник почему-то дал тебе хорошие рекомендации.  
  
— Твой начальник — мой отец. Естественно он даст мне хорошие рекомендации. — Стайлз вытащил мешочки с какими-то порошками и высыпал их в расставленные на прилавке пузыречки. — Так что давай, Хейл, колись. Ты ненавидишь магию в целом или конкретно меня?  
  
_«Оба варианта. Я ненавижу магию и ненавижу то, как ты действуешь на меня»_ , — мысленно ответил Дерек и, поняв, что его ладони сжаты в кулак, засунул их в карманы форменной куртки. Но если бы он признался Стайлзу в чем-то подобном, то пришлось бы признаться и в других… вещах. Вещах, в которых он не готов был признаться ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом.  
  
Он прошел через это однажды. Он не собирался подписываться на это еще раз.  
  
— Папочка! — Эми выбежала из подсобки, спасая Дерека от необходимости отвечать. — Папочка, хочешь взглянуть, какие книги я сегодня нашла в библиотеке?  
  
Дерек присел на корточки рядом с дочкой и обнял ее, подняв на руки. Эми потерлась носом о его шею, заменяя запах школы и магазина на запах их собственной маленькой стаи. Дерек довольно погладил ее по спине.  
  
— Я с удовольствием взгляну на них. Сколько книг ты нашла?  
  
—  _Восемь!_  — Большие зеленые глаза Эми блестели от мысли о таких богатствах. — Будет здорово.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Сегодня вечером можем начать одну из них, — сказал он, опуская дочь на ноги. — И скажи мистеру Стайлзу «спасибо» за то, что посидел с тобой.  
  
Эми развернулась и изящно присела в реверансе, растягивая в стороны подол ее любимой розовой юбки.  
  
— Спасибо, что позволил мне прийти и поиграть с Джеком, мистер Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз поклонился и создал красную розу буквально из воздуха.  
  
— Для меня это было в радость, мисс Хейл. И пожалуйста, передай своему папе, что он также может приходить сюда играть в любое время.  
  
— Он не может, — сказала Эми. — Папа должен работать и защищать наш город. Он круче Бэтмена.  
  
— Ну, — Стайлз фыркнул и окинул Дерека взглядом, — костюм у него определенно лучше.  
  
От изучающего взгляда щеки Дерека обдало жаром.  
  
— Пойдем, малышка, — он схватил Эми за руку. — Нужно ехать домой, скоро пора будет ужинать. Стайлз, спасибо тебе еще раз.  
  
— Пока! — Эми помахала рукой, пока Дерек еле сдерживался, чтобы не выволочь ее на улицу.  
  
Даже оказавшись снаружи, Дерек ни разу не остановился, пока не дошел до машины, припаркованной в полуквартале от магазина. Он сделал глубокий вдох, радуясь, что убрался подальше от гнетущего запаха магии, и радуясь еще больше, что избавился от волнительного запаха Стайлза.  
  
Эми забралась в машину, болтая об уже прочитанных на прошлой неделе и только взятых сегодня книгах. Потом она пустилась в долгий рассказ о том, как Джои Томпсон выпустила из клетки кролика, живущего в кабинете мисс Дельгадо.  
  
Привычные звуки пересказа ее дневных событий заполняли салон машины, лились в уши Дерека и ослабляли напряжение, не отпускавшее его с того момента, как он вошел в магазин. Он ненавидел связываться с магией. Ненавидел даже больше, чем он _не_ ненавидел Стайлза, и одновременно испытывать эти две противоборствующие эмоции было многим хуже, чем столкнуться с открытой неприязнью Стайлза.  
  
— И знаешь, где они нашли кролика? В кабинете директора Юкимуры!  
  
— Да что ты говоришь. — Дерек сжал губы, сдерживая улыбку. Интересно, как отреагировал отец Киры на найденного в его кабинете кролика.  
  
— Ага! — Эми кивнула. — А потом…  
  
Внезапно в машине затрещала рация.  
  
— Хейл, ты там?  
  
Дерек съехал на обочину и схватил рацию с приборной панели.  
  
— Да, Пэрриш. Что случилось?  
  
— Из заповедника поступил семь-о-семь-Уильям.  
  
— Дерьмо, — прошипел Дерек и тут же обернулся к дочери. — Не повторяй.  
  
Эми изобразила, что закрывает рот на молнию.  
  
— Что не повторять? — подал голос Пэрриш.  
  
— Я с Эми, — объяснил Дерек. — Я ее сейчас отвезу, и встретимся в заповеднике минут через пятнадцать.  
  
— Принял. Увидимся там.  
  
Дерек вернул рацию на базу и заехал на первую попавшуюся парковку. Семисотые коды использовались при сверхъестественных преступлениях, а 707У обозначал сообщение о незаконной магии, за которой, вероятнее всего, стояла какая-нибудь ведьма. Лора уехала из города до субботы, так что не сможет посидеть с Эми, а родители находились на мероприятии в Сан-Франциско и вернутся в лучшем случае только вечером.  
  
Оставался только один вариант.  
  
Дерек закусил губу, чтобы сдержаться от очередного ругательства в присутствии семилетней дочери, и развернулся в сторону магической лавки.  
  
Когда он подъехал к месту, Стайлз закрывал магазин, а Джек пинал ногами листья на тротуаре. Дерек припарковался возле старого потрепанного джипа и, попросив Эми подождать минутку, выскочил из машины.  
  
— Папочка? — позвала Эми, в страхе округлив глаза, и Дерек снова сунулся в салон.  
  
— Эй, послушай, все будет хорошо. Мне нужно вернуться на работу, так что я хочу спросить мистера Стайлза, сможет ли он с тобой посидеть. Ты весь вечер будешь играть с Джеком. Вам же будет весело, верно?  
  
Эми кивнула, но ее глаза не стали меньше.  
  
Так, все будет в порядке, уже мысленно заверил себя Дерек и, захлопнув дверь, направился к Стайлзу, который все это время хмуро за ним наблюдал.  
  
— Вы что-то забыли? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Просто только что поступил вызов. Мне неловко тебя просить, но…  
  
— Отнеси вещи Эми в джип, — перебил его Стайлз. — Если нужно, она может остаться на ночь.  
  
— С ночевкой? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Да, — Стайлз погладил сына по ежику темных волос. — Правда круто?  
  
— Ура! — Джек радостно подпрыгнул. — А можно мы приготовим дино-наггетсы, макароны с сыром и посмотрим «Землю до начала времен»?  
  
— Можно, и обязательно спроси Эми, что хочет посмотреть она. — Стайлз подтолкнул сына к джипу. — Иди в машину, приятель.  
  
— Ладно! — Джек побежал к джипу.  
  
— Слушай, — Дерек провел рукой по лицу. — Прости. Мне на самом деле неловко все это на тебя сваливать, но…  
  
— Чувак, ты говоришь с сыном шерифа, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Ты думаешь, я не знаю, как это бывает?  
  
— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарил Дерек.  
  
— Какой код?  
  
Дерек помедлил с ответом всего пару секунд. К тому же Стайлз сам мог спокойно позвонить отцу и узнать.  
  
— Семь-о-семь-Уильям.  
  
— Черт. — Стайлз побледнел.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
— Эй, — с непривычно серьезным лицом Стайлз схватил его за руку. — Будь осторожен, ладно?  
  
Запах Стайлза был сдобрен беспокойством и какой-то новой успокаивающей ноткой, которую Дерек не узнал. На одну короткую секунду этот момент показался ему важным, как будто между ними возникло что-то физическое. Нет, не магия, — по крайней мере, ею не пахло — но, тем не менее, что-то ощутимое.  
  
А затем на лице Стайлза вновь появилась ухмылка.  
  
— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с папиным любимым заместителем.  
  
Стайлзу совершенно не удалось сымитировать непринужденный тон, но Дерек, решив, что сейчас не время ему на это указывать, просто кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, что помогаешь с Эми. Я сообщу, когда смогу за ней приехать.  
  
— Она может оставаться столько, сколько нужно, — улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек в рекордно короткие сроки пересадил Эми из своего фургона в джип Стайлза и поцеловал ее в лоб.  
  
— Малышка, мы начнем читать эту книгу завтра вечером, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — хмыкнула она.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — Дерек крепко обнял дочь.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — пробубнила Эми ему в шею.  
  
А затем Дерек оставил дочь с одним ведьмаком и отправился навстречу другой ведьме.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Стайлз подъехал к своему дому с одним очень взволнованным пятилетним мальчиком и одной очень испуганной семилетней девочкой, старательно пытающейся не показывать своего состояния. Он ехал спокойно, разговаривал так нормально, как только мог, но предпочел позволить воодушевленной трескотне сына насчет предстоящей ночевки заполнить машину. Его ребенок был нереально похож на него самого.  
  
Он выгрузил детей из салона и провел их в дом, по привычке проверяя охранное заклинание на входной двери. Если в заповеднике на самом деле завелась ведьма, то, скорее всего, придется проверить все обереги.  
  
— Джек, отнеси свой рюкзак. И если вы с Эми хотите посмотреть фильм, то через пять минут в твоей игровой комнате должен быть порядок.  
  
— Ладно! — крикнул Джек и с жутким топотом ускакал вверх по лестнице. Кто же знал, что пятилетний ребенок способен производить столько шума?  
  
Эми собралась идти за ним, но Стайлз удержал ее за плечо.  
  
— Эй, Эми.  
  
Она взглянула на него наполненными слезами бледно-зелеными глазами.  
  
— Слушай, — Стайлз присел, чтобы быть с Эми на одном уровне, — я знаю, что тебе страшно. Мой папа когда-то точно так же был заместителем шерифа, и ему постоянно приходилось уезжать на подобные вызовы. Но знаешь что? Он всегда возвращался. И, — он щелкнул Эми по носу, — я очень люблю своего папу, но он не круче Бэтмена.  
  
Она обняла себя, но ничего не ответила.  
  
— Твой папа оборотень и очень хороший заместитель, — продолжил Стайлз. — С ним все будет в порядке, он приедет за тобой завтра утром, и мы все вместе позавтракаем, ладно?  
  
Эми всхлипнула, но дрожащие губы слегка изогнулись в улыбке, и она кивнула.  
  
— Вот и договорились, — Стайлз потрепал ее по волосам. — Иди, помоги Джеку, а то он, кажется, немного отвлекся на игры.  
  
Она снова кивнула и убежала на второй этаж.  
  
_«Лучше не делай из меня лжеца»_ , — со вздохом подумал Стайлз, посмотрев на восток в сторону заповедника. А затем пошел жарить куриные дино-наггетсы.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Он накормил детей, помог Эми с математикой, а затем позволил им собрать на полу кучу из одеял и спальных мешков, чтобы дети могли посмотреть телевизор и поспать. Он посчитал, что это особенная ночь, и в ход шло все, что могло отвлечь Эми от того факта, что от Дерека по-прежнему ничего не слышно.  
  
Стайлз дотерпел до половины девятого вечера и все же написал отцу.  
  
_**< Привет, слышно что-нибудь от Дерека и Пэрриша?  
  
> Пока ничего. Только что послал туда подкрепление. Позвоню, если что-нибудь узнаю.  
  
< Спасибо. Люблю тебя.  
  
> И я тебя.**_  
  
Он старался не пялиться на телефон, но чем дольше не было новостей, тем беспокойнее ему становилось. Стайлз четыре раза проверил на своем доме все обереги, убрался на кухне, вычистил ванную, собрал в гостиной все, кроме настила, где сейчас спали дети. Эми лежала вплотную к Джеку и обнимала его во сне. Стайлз быстро сделал фото на телефон. Дереку понравится.  
  
Если этот мудак удосужится сообщить, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Примерно в одиннадцать часов вечера зазвонил телефон, и Стайлз чуть из кожи вон не выпрыгнул, стараясь ответить побыстрее.  
  
— Привет, пап! Ну что, как дела? Где Дерек?  
  
— Сын, успокойся.  
  
Стайлз знал этот голос. Серьезный голос шерифа. Он опустился на стул и попытался усмирить разбушевавшееся сердце.  
  
— Пап?  
  
— Они прижали ведьму, но она пыталась отделаться от них заклинанием. Дерек оттолкнул Пэрриша и сам попал под удар. Это его не убило, но…  
  
— Но? — поторопил отца Стайлз, когда тот замолк, так и не закончив. Облегчение от того, что Дерек жив, быстро куда-то улетучилось.  
  
— Заклинание заставило его уйти в бета-релиз, — закончил отец. — Дерек напал на Пэрриша и сбежал.  
  
— Дерьмо. — Стайлз оглянулся в гостиную, убедился, что дети все еще спят, и уже тише прошептал: — Он озверел?  
  
— Похоже на то. Ведьма задержана, я отправил патрули на поиски Дерека. Не покидай дом. _Ни при каких обстоятельствах_ , понял?  
  
— Но, пап! У меня его дочь. Ты же знаешь диких волков, они забиваются в логово и защищают свою семью. Он придет за Эми.  
  
Спустя десять секунд тишины в трубке раздался голос отца:  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Эми _с тобой_? Стайлз…  
  
— Пап, все будет хорошо, — перебил его Стайлз. — Я могу сдержать одичавшего оборотня. На самом деле, будет даже лучше, если он придет сюда.  
  
— Я этого не слышал. Я не слышал, как мой _единственный сын_ предложил побыть _приманкой для оборотня_.  
  
Стайлз в это время уже смотрел в окно, проверяя задний двор. Его дом находился на самом краю, ближе всего к заповеднику, но расстояние все же было немаленьким.  
  
— Я смогу с ним справиться. К тому же, если он придет сюда, вам будет легче его задержать. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что он не причинит вреда мирным ничего не подозревающим гражданам.  
  
— Стайлз, он опасен.  
  
— Для других людей он опаснее, чем для меня. — Стайлз подсчитал в уме расстояние от заповедника до дома Дерека. — Так, скорее всего, он уже добрался до своего дома и понял, что Эми там нет. Он будет ее выслеживать. Я установлю защитные заклинания и посмотрю, смогу ли привести его сюда.  
  
— Ради всего святого…  
  
— Папа, — твердо заявил Стайлз, — ты знаешь, что мне это под силу.  
  
На том конце провода послышались тихие проклятия, а затем отец сдался:  
  
— Ладно, действуй. Но я прямо сейчас пошлю к тебе патруль.  
  
— Хорошо, согласен. Только пускай держатся в стороне от моего дома, пока я не задержу его. — Во дворе по-прежнему было тихо, но Стайлз отлично знал, что это совсем не показатель. — Мне нужно идти, пап. Люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя, сынок.  
  
Стайлз завершил звонок и, прокравшись в гостиную, прихватил вещи Эми, брошенные возле ее рюкзака. Дерек будет выслеживать ее по запаху, так что стоило привлечь его сюда до того, как он доберется до школы, магазина или еще куда-нибудь.  
  
С вещами Эми в руке он вышел через заднюю дверь и, оказавшись между защитными кругами, разделяющими дом и сад, закинул их на детскую площадку. Затем он нарисовал в воздухе над ними символ и создал порыв ветра, чтобы ее запах разнесся быстрее. В итоге он засучил рукава, обнажив сверкающие в свете луны татуировки, и, усевшись на заднее крыльцо, стал ждать.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Спустя примерно пять минут за воротами послышался шорох, и от низкого рычания пробил озноб. Сердце в груди заколотилось как бешеное, Стайлз медленно встал, не сводя взгляд с ворот.  
  
Спустя мгновение через них перепрыгнула огромная тень и приземлилась на краю сада. Это был Дерек в одних облегающих черных боксерах, со сверкающими голубыми глазами и обнаженными клыками. Он вонзил когти в землю, вперив взгляд в Стайлза. Рычание стало громче.  
  
Стайлз сделал глубокий вздох и выставил перед собой руки, чтобы показать, что он безоружен.  
  
— Привет, Дерек. Я слышал, у тебя выдался тяжелый денек.  
  
Он робко сделал пару шагов. Дерек зарычал, и Стайлз тут же остановился. Сердце билось так сильно, что Дерек по-любому это слышал, но Стайлз старался удержать ровный и спокойный тон.  
  
— Ладно, чувак, я не буду подходить. Похоже, ты избавился от своей униформы, да? — Дерек остался на своем месте, но был напряжен и готов к прыжку. Стайлз несколько раз сглотнул в надежде хоть так смочить горло. — Эми в доме. Сейчас она спит. Ты оставил ее у меня, помнишь? Тебе нужно было ехать в заповедник, чтобы задержать ведьму, так что Эми отправилась домой со мной и Джеком.  
  
Дерек не понимал его; Стайлз _точно знал_ , что Дерек не может его понять, но болтать у него всегда получалось хорошо, а потому он продолжил:  
  
— Они посмотрели «Холодное сердце» и «В поисках Немо». Наверное, Джек был немного разочарован, что Эми не захотела смотреть «Землю до начала времен», но он безумно радовался, что она останется с ночевкой, и вряд ли так уж сильно расстроился. К тому же, на ужин были куриные наггетсы и макароны с сыром, потому что я потрясающий повар.  
  
Стайлз оглянулся на дом, надежно укрывший Эми и Джека, а когда вновь повернулся к Дереку, оборотень уже находился в два раза ближе.  
  
Черт, Стайлз должен быть осторожнее. Дерек принюхался к воздуху и нахмурился, будто не до конца понимал, что вообще происходит.  
  
Стайлз снова попытался приблизиться, совсем медленно, стараясь подойти на достаточное для заклинания расстояние. Просто чтобы сдержать Дерека, пока ведьма будет создавать обратное заклинание. Только надо подобраться чуточку поближе…  
  
Внезапно Дерек метнулся вперед и впечатался лицом в промежность Стайлза. Достаточно сильно, чтобы сбить его с ног, но, к счастью, не совсем по центру, так что член остался целым и невредимым. Он едва успел подумать, _а какого, собственно, хрена_ , когда Дерек зарычал, с силой потерся носом об его пах, и _гребаный боже, сейчас совсем не время для стояка_.  
  
Стайлз попытался приподняться, что легче было сказать, чем сделать, учитывая лицо озверевшего оборотня в непосредственной близости от его члена. Не обратив на его попытки никакого внимания, Дерек оторвался от стайлзовой промежности и уткнулся лицом ему в _шею_.  
  
— Эй там, парень, полегче, — слабо запротестовал Стайлз, положив руку на голову Дерека. — Ты там это, поосторожнее со своими острыми зубищами рядом с моей нежной и тонкой кожей.  
  
Дерек в ответ _лизнул_ его шею.  
  
— Боже мой, ты что, _метишь_ меня? — ляпнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек зарычал очень низко, почти заурчал, и начал поочередно тереться лицом о шею Стайлза и водить по ней языком.  
  
Стайлз никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы одичавшие оборотни метили запахом кого-то, не входившего в их семью. Это было совершенно нелепо.  
  
— Ладно, — он попытался оттолкнуть от себя Дерека, но с тем же успехом можно было попытаться столкнуть с места слоненка. — Ладно, ладно!  
  
На последнем слове Дерек отступил и опустил голову. Выглядело печально и так чертовски очаровательно.  
  
Стайлз осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить Дерека по голове, и тот сам подался на прикосновение, вновь издав какой-то счастливый урчаще-рычащий звук.  
  
— Ладно, — в очередной раз повторил Стайлз. Ну, а что тут еще можно сказать? К тому же он был слишком занят переосмыслением своего плана. — Чувак, пойдем в дом. Думаю, ты бы хотел увидеть Эми.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
— Что значит «он спит на полу твоей гостиной»?!  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул от громкости вопля своего отца.  
  
 — Это значит, что он свернулся калачиком возле своей дочери и храпит как паровоз, а ты что подумал? Вот, глянь, — Стайлз сделал фото на телефон и отправил отцу. — Очаровательно.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты использовал слово «очаровательно», чтобы описать озверевшего оборотня, — вздохнул шериф. — Хотя нет, погоди. В это я могу поверить. Я _не могу поверить_ в то, что ты позволяешь этому оборотню спать в непосредственной близости от собственного _сына_!  
  
Дерек дернулся во сне, словно услышал телефонный разговор, так что Стайлз ушел из гостиной и метнулся к ванной на первом этаже.  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я пустил бы его в свой дом, не приняв меры предосторожности? Серьезно, пап. Ты хоть чуть-чуть верь в меня.  
  
—  _Озверевший_ , — напомнил папа, как будто Стайлз сам этого не знал.  
  
— Пап, послушай меня. Он пришел ко мне во двор, ты не поверишь, пометил меня своим запахом, последовал за мной в дом, обошел вокруг лежанки с детьми, а потом плюхнулся возле Эми и заснул. Это был самый обескураживающий случай с озверевшим оборотнем, с которым мне когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться.  
  
— Это _единственный_ такой случай в твоей жизни!  
  
Стайлзу захотелось побиться головой об стену. Ради всего святого, ему двадцать восемь. Он хоть немного, но имел представление о зрелости.  
  
— Пап, я клянусь. Не знаю, как так, но он не видит во мне угрозу. И в Джеке он ее тоже не видит. Иначе он бы _не спал на полу моей гостиной_. Я бы умер еще во дворе.  
  
— Ради Бога, не говори так. Я с тобой сердечный приступ заработаю.  
  
Стайлз практически услышал по телефону, как отец потер лоб, и решил сменить тактику:  
  
— Слушай, мы не знаем, как он отреагирует на кого-то еще, но по какой-то причине со мной он спокоен. Мы можем оставить его здесь на ночь, а утром заставить ведьму снять заклятие. Или, ох черт, я сам могу попробовать его разрушить. Потребуется немного больше времени, но я смогу.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — буркнул отец.  
  
— А то я сам не знаю.  
  
—  _Стайлз_.  
  
—  _Пап._  
  
— Ладно, — спустя несколько секунд тишины на линии пробубнил отец. — Господи, поверить не могу, что соглашаюсь на это.  
  
Стайлз расслабленно откинулся спиной на стену ванной, выпуская из легких воздух, который он, как оказалось, до сих пор сдерживал.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не заставь меня пожалеть о принятом решении.  
  
— Не заставлю, — согласился Стайлз. — Ой, кстати, не мог бы ты послать кого-нибудь в заповедник, поискать его оружие. Полагаю, портупея — не самая удобная вещь в мире, когда ты в полуобращенном виде.  
  
— Боже правый, — звонкий фейспалм Стайлз четко расслышал даже по телефону.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Вскоре после разговора с отцом Стайлз уснул на диване в гостиной. Сначала он подумывал отправиться в свою кровать, но потом послал эту мысль к черту. Все остальные спали в гостиной, к тому же он заметил, как Дерек раздраженно дернулся, когда он готовился ко сну. Скорее всего, Хейлу хотелось, чтобы все находились в одном месте, потому что, когда Стайлз устроился на диване, Дерек зарылся в настил из одеял и расслабился до состояния бескостной кучи.  
  
Стайлз вообще не думал, что сможет заснуть, — он всего лишь прикрыл глаза, и в следующий момент почувствовал, как Джек тычет его в щеку.  
  
— Малыш, что случилось? — хриплым ото сна голосом спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Мистер Дерек — волк, — сказал Джек на удивление равнодушно.  
  
— Да, приятель, я знаю, — Стайлз сел и потер глаза.  
  
— На нем только трусы. А можно я тоже буду ходить в одних трусах?  
  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Но папа, — захныкал Джек. — Мистеру Дереку же можно!  
  
— Чувак, давай не будем основывать выбор одежды на том, что в данный момент носит мистер Дерек, ладно? — Стайлз скинул ноги с дивана и сел уже нормально. — Разбуди Эми и спроси, что она хочет на завтрак. Так, а который час?  
  
— Восемь тридцать, — сообщил Джек.  
  
— Восемь… — Стайлз резко замолк и схватился за свой телефон. Дерьмо. — Вот д… драники. Джек, иди, собирай вещи. Нам пора на занятия.  
  
— А Эми?  
  
— Она тоже пускай собирается. — Стайлз на мгновение представил себе, как будет забирать ее у озверевшего оборотня, пускай даже на занятия. — Забудь. У Эми сегодня выходной.  
  
— Так нечестно! — надулся Джек. Стайлз возвел глаза к потолку.  
  
— Твой отец не мистер Дерек, а я. И раз уж я не снесу голову любому, кто подойдет к тебе, то ты идешь на занятия. Собирайся.  
  
— Но я не…  
  
— Джонатан Майкл Стилински, если ты сейчас устроишь истерику, то окажешься под домашним арестом на ближайшие две недели! — Стайлз указал на лестницу. — Иди, собирайся на занятия.  
  
Джек жалостливо поджал губы, но отправился в указанном направлении, дважды подпрыгнув на скрипучей ступени. Стайлз со вздохом потер лоб — он проснулся всего лишь десять минут назад, а голова уже нещадно раскалывалась. День обещал быть потрясающим.  
  
— А почему я должна остаться дома?  
  
Он поднял голову и увидел поднимающуюся с настила Эми. Дерек все так же спал, сопя в одеяла. Стайлз замешкался, не совсем понимая, как бы это объяснить.  
  
— Ну, твой папа немного, это…  
  
— Странный? — предположила Эми, покосившись на папу.  
  
— Да. — Стайлз потер ладонью лицо. Гадство какое, нужно выпить кофе прежде, чем садиться за руль. — Папа сейчас немного странный, и он сильно расстроится, если тебя не будет рядом. Так что пока ему не станет лучше, тебе придется держаться к нему как можно ближе, хорошо?  
  
Эми кивнула и почесала Дерека за ухом. Тот довольно заурчал.  
  
Джек спустился вниз в рубашке наизнанку, надетых не на ту ногу ботинках и с раскрытым рюкзаком, из которого по дороге все вываливалось. Ну, по крайней мере, он был одет.  
  
— Так нечестно, — он с непокорным видом зыркнул на Стайлза. — Ты злой.  
  
— Да-да, — Стайлз со вздохом поднялся на ноги. — Я злая ведьма Запада*. Пойдем. Эми, я вернусь минут через пятнадцать, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, мистер Стайлз! — Эми улыбнулась.  
  
Стоило ему открыть дверь в гараж, как Эми взвизгнула, что-то громко протопало по полу, и в следующий момент Дерек отпихнул их с Джеком обратно в сторону гостиной. Стайлз чуть не наткнулся бедром на угол стола.  
  
— Дерек, какого черта?  
  
Хейл заскулил, несчастно округлил глаза и толкнул его еще раз.  
  
— Мистер Дерек хочет, чтобы мы остались! — Джек скинул обувь и отбросил рюкзак к стене. — Эми, Эми, мистер Дерек не хочет, чтобы мы уходили! Пойдем, поиграем наверху?  
  
— Джек, а ну-ка стой! — Стайлз попытался остановить сына, но наверху уже слышался знакомый топот двух детей. Круто.  
  
Он повернулся и зло уставился на Дерека. Тот все так же сидел перед ним на полу кухни и выглядел сейчас жалко.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты доволен, — сказал Стайлз и достал из кармана телефон. — Когда ты придешь в себя, нам предстоит серьезный разговор.  
  
Дерек в ответ боднул его в бедро.  
  
— Да иду я, иду, — Стайлз пошел обратно в гостиную, попутно прокручивая список контактов в поисках номера Эллисон. Вполне предсказуемо сработала голосовая почта. — Привет, Элли, это Стайлз. Эми Хейл и Джек не смогут сегодня прийти на занятия, так что будет очень великодушно с твоей стороны, если ты оставишь для них какое-нибудь домашнее задание. Я буду должен тебе миллион долларов или, по крайней мере, две недели в няньках для вашего со Скоттом малыша. Попозже созвонимся.  
  
Он сел на диван, Дерек вскарабкался рядом и растянулся у него на коленях. Стайлз крякнул и тихо выругался, когда эта здоровая туша приземлилась прямо на него. Найдя в списке номер отца, он нажал на набор, рассеянно перебирая волосы на голове Дерека и слушая гудки. Хейл тыкался носом ему в живот и радостно урчал.  
  
Папа принял звонок после третьего гудка.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что никто не умер.  
  
— Никто не умер, — отчитался Стайлз. — Даже раненых нет. Однако на данный момент я застрял в собственном доме, потому что Дерек не позволяет никому выйти.  
  
— Он не позволяет никому выйти, — повторил шериф.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Дерек Хейл, озверевший оборотень, пометил тебя запахом, засел в твоем доме и никого не выпускает.  
  
— Пап, я слышу в твоем голосе осуждение.  
  
— Сынок, ничего не хочешь мне рассказать о характере ваших отношений с Дереком Хейлом?  
  
—  _Что?_  
  
— Я не сержусь. Знаю, что в свое время ты мне обо всем расскажешь. Но у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что вы двое…  
  
— Нет! — вспылил Стайлз, но вовремя вспомнил, что у него на коленях распластался огромный полуголый оборотень. — Нет, — уже спокойнее повторил он. — Я ему даже не нравлюсь. Он терпит меня только потому, что Эми и Джек — лучшие друзья.  
  
— Да-да, — скептически хмыкнул отец. — Сынок, не хочу сказать ничего плохого по поводу твоей наблюдательности, но каждый наш с тобой разговор на протяжении последних двенадцати часов заставляет меня думать обратное.  
  
— Поверь, я растерян так же, как и ты. — Стайлз откинул голову на спинку дивана.  
  
— Так, ладно, надо выяснить, сможем ли мы доставить к вам ведьму, чтобы разрушить чары, — сказал папа. — Думаю, что вам с Дереком нужно будет о многом поговорить, когда он, хм, придет в себя.  
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд на свои пальцы, все еще перебирающие волосы на голове Дерека. Тот каким-то образом обнял Стайлза за талию и водил носом по полоске кожи между футболкой и штанами.  
  
— Ага, и не говори.  
  
**______________________**  
Злая ведьма Запада — персонаж детской книги «Волшебник из страны Оз».  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
На самом деле, Стайлзу не стоило удивляться, когда утром ведьма отказалась приехать и снять проклятие, хотя помощники шерифа неоднократно напоминали ей, что это позволит смягчить наказание.  
  
К тому времени территория, на которой Дерек позволял им находиться, расширилась и теперь включала в себя еще и задний двор. Так что Эми и Джек сейчас гонялись друг за другом по траве, а Дерек шутливо щелкал зубами на их пятки. Поразительно, но это все выглядело так по-семейному, если, конечно, опустить тот факт, что Дерек обращенный и полуголый.  
  
— Ты сможешь сам разрушить заклинание? — спросил отец во время их следующего телефонного разговора.  
  
— Наверное, только на это потребуется время. И сначала нужно провести кое-какие исследования.  
  
— А если ты этим займешься, с детьми все будет в порядке?  
  
— Конечно, я просто оставлю их наверху в комнате Джека, пока все не закончу. — Стайлз смотрел на то, как Дерек, подхватив Эми и Джека под руки, под радостный смех и крики, кружился с ними по двору. — Думаю, что смогу это сделать завтра.  
  
— Сын, а с вами двумя все будет в порядке?  
  
— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Я имею в виду себя. Со мной все будет в порядке. Но я не могу ручаться за то, что будет в голове у Дерека, когда все это закончится.  
  
— Как скажешь. — В голосе шерифа вновь прорезался скептицизм.  
  
— Папа, в очередной раз повторяю, что будь между нами отношения, я бы уже тебе рассказал! — взорвался Стайлз. — Насчет этого я никогда бы тебе не соврал. Не теперь.  
  
— Я знаю. Но ты бы хотел, чтобы они были?  
  
— Я… — Стайлз растрепал волосы на голове. — Я не знаю.  
  
— Ну, — папа хмыкнул, — как бы то ни было, на мой взгляд совершенно ясно, что Дерек тебя не так уж ненавидит.  
  
В это время упомянутый оборотень катался по траве, позволяя прыгать на себе двум маленьким детям. Стайлз на мгновение обомлел от этого вида, но тут же взял себя в руки и затолкал чувства так глубоко, как только смог.  
  
— Ладно, пора закругляться. Я сообщу, когда все подробно разузнаю. Думаю, у меня дома есть все, что нужно, так что, скорее всего, смогу приступить к заклинанию завтра утром или сразу после полудня.  
  
— Хорошо, ребенок. В субботу, когда все утрясется, я заберу вас с Джеком на завтрак. Как тебе такая идея?  
  
В который раз Стайлз почувствовал искреннюю благодарность за своего отца.  
  
— Спасибо, пап. Ты лучший.  
  
— И у меня в доказательство есть пять кружек.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Спустя еще полчаса игр на улице Стайлз позвал всех обратно в дом, чтобы покормить обедом Эми и Джека. На вновь повторившиеся дино-наггетсы и макароны с сыром дети отреагировали с бурным восторгом, но на этот раз Стайлз дополнил обед сельдереем и яблоками, чтобы сделать его хоть немного более здоровым.  
  
Дерек поворотил нос и от наггетсов, и от макарон, а Стайлз наконец-то сообразил открыть холодильник и обнаружил в морозильном отсеке два стейка, купленных им около месяца назад. Один стейк он вернул на место, а второй разморозил в микроволновке и зажарил на сковороде до коричневого цвета с обеих сторон.  
  
— Я хранил их для особого случая, — проворчал Стайлз, выкладывая стейк на тарелку. — Так что цени.  
  
Дерек радостно вгрызся в кусок мяса, измазав в соке подбородок.  
  
— Так, ладно, — Стайлз потер лоб. — Пора браться за поиск информации. Джек, вы с Эми можете поиграть у тебя в комнате или посмотреть кино. А ты, — он указал на Дерека, — не сломай тут ничего.  
  
Дерек откусил еще один огромный кусок стейка и заурчал.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Был в магических исследованиях один очень плохой нюанс — нужно быть чертовски внимательным к деталям. А Стайлз по натуре своей мог с легкостью потерять концентрацию и отвлечься на что-то более блестящее и менее скучное. Тем не менее, ему удалось просмотреть с полдюжины сайтов и пять своих книг, связанных с контрзаклинаниями и контрпроклятиями, прежде чем он вспомнил о существовании внешнего мира.  
  
По крайней мере, на тот момент он был вполне уверен, что нашел заклинание, которое сработает. В описаниях некоторых заклинаний говорилось, что они могли сработать лишь в том случае, если оборотень почувствует себя в полной безопасности. Только шанс на то, что подобное случится еще в этом столетии, равнялся нулю. Дерек с удовольствием сбежал бы из этого дома так скоро, как только возможно. Стайлз был в этом уверен.  
  
Часы показывали почти пять часов вечера, так что пора было готовить ужин. Если затянуть, то дети, скорее всего, сами попытаются совершить кухонный рейд, а это может закончиться весьма плачевно.  
  
Эми и Джек сидели в гостиной, ели попкорн и смотрели «Землю до начала времен».  
  
— Привет, мистер Стайлз! — Эми помахала рукой и протянула миску. — Хочешь?  
  
Он схватил несколько хлопьев и отправил в рот.  
  
— Вы двое собираетесь ужинать?  
  
— А можно нам снова дино-наггетсы? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Конечно, но на гарнир нужно приготовить что-нибудь другое, а не макароны с сыром. — Стайлз огляделся и нахмурился. — Где мистер Дерек, вы его видели?  
  
— Он вышел на улицу и не позволил нам идти с ним, — Джек скорчил страшную рожу. — Он рычал.  
  
— Глупый, — Эми хлопнула его по руке, — он не собирался тебя обижать, просто хотел, чтобы мы остались в доме.  
  
— На улицу? — потерянно повторил Стайлз, поскольку… _что?_  
  
Эми с Джеком синхронно кивнули и отвернулись обратно к телевизору. Похоже, они просто не понимали, какой полномасштабный пиздец это означало.  
  
— Оставайтесь тут, — приказал Стайлз, хотя ни Эми, ни Джек, кажется, не собирались даже шевелиться. Потом он побежал к выходу на задний двор, по пути нашаривая в кармане телефон.  
  
Засев в своем логове, озверевшие оборотни никогда его не покидают, и оттого, что Дерек это сделал, сердце у Стайлза забилось где-то в горле. Что это вообще значило? Куда подевался чертов Дерек?  
  
Выскочив на крыльцо, он осмотрел двор и ничего не обнаружил. Дерека там не было. Дерек ушел. Блять. Придется звонить отцу, ведь если Дерек наткнется на кого-то еще…  
  
Стайлз остановился как вкопанный, когда на краю крыльца наступил на что-то мягкое и хрустящее. Он медленно поднял ногу и посмотрел вниз. Дохлая белка. Он наступил на дохлую белку. Одну из _трех_ дохлых белок и _двух_ таких же дохлых кроликов, уложенных в ровный рядок на его заднем крыльце.  
  
— Гребаный пиздец. — Стайлз отскочил, прижал телефон к груди и тяжело задышал. Мертвые животные могли означать одно из двух: либо ему оставил сообщение какой-то недоброжелатель, либо…  
  
Из леса за его домом послышалось какое-то шуршание, и в следующий момент через забор перепрыгнул Дерек, волоча что-то за собой.  
  
Олень. Дерек тащил мертвого _оленя_.  
  
Пошатываясь, Стайлз дошел до скамейки и стек вниз, прикрыв лицо дрожащими руками. Олень с грохотом приземлился на крыльцо рядышком с остальными животными.  
  
— Боже мой, — бессильно выдохнул он. — Боже мой.  
  
Дерек с очевидной гордостью перевел взгляд с оленя на Стайлза и обратно.  
  
— Боже мой, — в третий раз повторил Стайлз — ничего другого он сейчас сформулировать просто не мог.  
  
Хотя нет, он мог сейчас сформулировать кучу ругательств.  
  
— Что за херня, чувак? Ну что за херня, а? Какого черта ты сбегаешь и возвращаешься с хреновой тучей… _Боже мой, ты обеспечиваешь нас едой._  
  
Дерек подошел к нему и потерся носом о шею, снова довольно урча. Стайлз попытался его отпихнуть, потому что как бы горячо не выглядел Дерек в одних черных боксерах, таскающий огромных животных, вонял он кровью, и этот медный запах его желудку особой радости не доставлял. И ему не очень-то хотелось ассоциировать всякие сексуальные вещи с несчастным желудком.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты притащил мне на крыльцо мертвого оленя, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь хоть как-то выкинуть из головы тот факт, что на его рубашке остались пятна _крови_ , вот черт. — И что мне теперь с этим делать? Туша весит как минимум сто фунтов. Что я, по-твоему, должен делать со стофунтовым оленем? Как скоро эта херня начнет портиться? У меня даже нет морозильной камеры, боже мой. — Он наклонился и зажал голову между коленей, стараясь восстановить дыхание. — Так, ладно. Сделаем подарочные корзины с колбасками из оленины для всего управления. То, что надо, спасибо, Дерек. Ты избавил меня от лишней нервотрепки на Рождество.  
  
Дерек продолжал тереться об него носом, толкнулся лбом в руку, а затем и бок, пока Стайлз не положил ладонь на его голову, расчесав пальцами волосы. Было немного влажно. Стайлз фанатично повторял себе, что это всего лишь пот от нагрузки, а не… что-то еще.  
  
— Так, чувак, давай-ка зайдем в дом и помоем тебя в ванной, потому что, серьезно, ты воняешь, — Стайлз еще раз оглядел лежащую на крыльце огромную тушу. — Хотя нет, для начала ты поможешь мне оттащить оленя в гараж, потому что я не собираюсь оставлять на своем крыльце шесть трупов животных. Вокруг есть и другие хищники, которые будут более чем рады ими закусить. А уже потом мы займемся тобой.  
  
Дерек недоуменно склонил голову, словно он не совсем понимал, что говорит ему Стайлз, но все равно готов был с ним согласиться. Вот и хорошо. Стайлзу только и нужно было, чтобы с ним согласились.  
  
А еще он собирался этим вечером обязательно выяснить «как скоро начинает гнить олень», чтобы точно знать, что эта фигня не будет вонять на весь дом.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Быстро погуглив на своем телефоне, Стайлз решил, что лучше всего оставить оленя под брезентом в своем гараже и позвонить кому-нибудь, чтобы его забрали. На улице было прохладно, так что за день ничего случиться не должно.  
  
Закинув наггетсы в духовку и сказав детям, чтобы достали их, когда пропищит таймер, Стайлз отвел Дерека в ванную и приказал залезть внутрь. Хейл скулил, рычал и сопротивлялся, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы навредить Стайлзу. И к счастью, недостаточно сильно, чтобы Стайлз все же не смог затащить его в ванну и включить воду. Когда он в очередной раз взбрыкнул, его тут же затолкали обратно.  
  
— Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока я тебя не вымою, понятно? — накричал на него Стайлз.  
  
Дерек захлопал глазами со слепленными от воды ресницами. Его волосы и бакенбарды прилипли к коже. Это выглядело так жалко, очаровательно и почему-то сексуально одновременно. Как у Дерека получалось выглядеть очаровательно и сексуально одновременно? Так же не честно. Стайлзу хотелось побиться головой о стену.  
  
В коридоре послышалось предательское хихиканье.  
  
— Я, кажется, просил вас двоих следить за духовкой! — через плечо крикнул Стайлз.  
  
— Папочка, прости! — выкрикнул в ответ Джек, Эми захихикала еще громче, а затем их громоподобный топот унесся в сторону кухни.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и повернулся к Дереку, вымыл ему голову, ополоснул чистой водой и обтер полотенцем так небрежно, как только мог, стараясь не обращать внимания на точеную грудь, широкие плечи, сильные бедра и на то, что мокрое белье, в общем-то, совершенно не оставило простора для воображения.  
  
— Плохой Стайлз, — пробубнил он. — Нельзя одичавшего оборотня расценивать как сексуальный объект.  
  
Слава богу, Дерек не возражал, либо не понял, что его расценивают как сексуальный объект, потому что он просто наклонился и лизнул Стайлза в шею.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
На радость Стайлза, остаток вечера обошелся без мертвых животных, так что он спокойно и без всяких проблем смог снова уложить детей на настил из одеял. Дерек улегся рядом. Похоже, лежание на полу две ночи подряд не приводило к растяжению мышц в шее, если шея принадлежала оборотню.  
  
— Мы пойдем завтра на занятия? — поинтересовался Джек.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз вздохнул и потер короткий ежик волос на голове сына. — Но завтра будет последний выходной. В пятницу вам все же придется вернуться, ясно?  
  
— Эх, понятно, — заворчал Джек, а затем обнял Стайлза за шею. — Ночи, пап. Люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, малыш, — Стайлз обнял сына в ответ.  
  
Эми обнимала вторую любимую игрушку Джека — маленького слона.  
  
— Мистер Стайлз, а вы будете спать внизу вместе с ними?  
  
— Нет уж, — покачал головой он. — Я слишком стар, чтобы спать на полу, так что пойду в свою кровать. Дети, разбудите меня, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, хорошо?  
  
— Но папочка спит на полу, — указала Эми. — А он старше тебя!  
  
— Да, — Стайлз закатил глаза. Эта девочка была слишком уж умной. — Но я не оборотень.  
  
— Если папа будет спать на полу, то утром он скажет очень много плохих слов о своей шее, — ляпнул Джек.  
  
— Вот именно. Спасибо, Джек, — Стайлз щелкнул своего сына по носу, и тот захихикал. — В любом случае, я буду наверху. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — хором пожелали Эми и Джек.  
  
— Напоминаю, что до тринадцати лет никаких ночных просмотров фильмов! — уже у лестницы добавил Стайлз.  
  
— Мы и не будем! — сквозь смех отозвались дети.  
  
Стайлз отправился наверх в убежище собственной спальни. Там, как обычно, было немного не убрано, но тихо и спокойно. Он хоть на пять минут мог притвориться, что на следующее утро ему не предстоит делать заклинание на озверевшего оборотня. Мог притвориться, что его никак не затрагивает вид Дерека, лежащего вместе с их детьми, играющего с ними во дворе, притаскивающего гребаного _оленя_ на ужин. Нынешние события заставили его пересмотреть каждое их взаимодействие, с тех пор как Дерек с дочерью год назад вернулись в город, и Эми с Джеком стали не разлей вода. Потому что дикие оборотни не устраивают свое чертово _логово_ в домах тех, кого они _ненавидят_.  
  
Стоило все же прекратить переживать и немного поспать. Утром он создаст заклинание, они вернутся к самой дружественной версии их отношений, и все будет нормально.  
  
— Давай, продолжай убеждать себя, — пробубнил Стайлз и пошел готовиться ко сну.  
  
Только он забрался на кровать и устроился поудобнее, как раздался тихий скрип открывающейся двери. Стайлз зарылся лицом в подушку и застонал.  
  
— Нет, Джек, тебе нельзя поесть перед сном, но ты можешь выпить стакан воды, если и Эми тоже нальешь.  
  
Он ожидал, что дверь медленно закроется, но вместо этого он услышал шаркающие шаги кого-то, кто был явно намного больше и тяжелее Джека.  
  
Стайлз поднял голову от подушки и увидел притаившегося возле края кровати Дерека со сверкающими в темноте бледно-голубыми глазами. Удивляться не стоило, но он все равно вздрогнул.  
  
— Блять, чувак, что ты тут делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть внизу вместе с детьми?  
  
Дерек заскулил и начал елозить рукой по одеялу, а нащупав под ним руку Стайлза, вцепился и потащил на себя.  
  
— Ну чего тебе надо? — Стайлз застонал и отнял у него свою руку. — Если тебе нужно в туалет, то я совершенно точно знаю, что ты в курсе, как пользоваться задней дверью. И ты уже съел целый стейк за ужином, а еще одного готового у меня нет, так что если ты хочешь есть, то это исключительно твои проблемы.  
  
Дерек продолжал скулить и тянуть.  
  
— Нет, ясно? — Стайлз снова отнял свою руку. — Что бы это ни было, я уверен, что оно может подождать до утра. Я собираюсь _спать_ на своей _кровати_.  
  
Дерек фыркнул и выскочил из комнаты, даже не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь. Стайлз снова зарылся лицом в подушку. Отлично, он может спать и с открытой дверью. Его это ничуть не беспокоит. Да, определенно.  
  
Только он задремал, как на лестнице послышался топот, а затем этот топот переместился в его _спальню_.  
  
Стайлз снова поднял голову.  
  
— Какого…  
  
Эми и Джек вскарабкались на кровать, затащив следом свои игрушки, подушки и одеяла. Стайлз даже не успел спросить, какого, собственно, черта они тут забыли, потому что кровать прогнулась под огромным весом еще одного тела, и Дерек улегся прямо за ним.  
  
Стайлз на автомате сместился вперед, чтобы освободить ему место, но потом все же вспомнил, что это вообще-то _его кровать_.  
  
— Чувак, какого х… хвороста ты делаешь?  
  
— Мистер Дерек хочет, чтобы мы спали все вместе! — сообщил Джек. — Папочка, ты не против?  
  
— Мы будем кучей щенков! — Эми засмеялась и плюхнулась сверху на Джека.  
  
— Боже мой. — Стайлз опрокинул голову на подушку.  
  
Дерек закинул на него руку и ногу и уткнулся носом прямо ему в шею. Нет, Стайлз совсем не пискнул.  
  
— Папочка, так ты не против, что мы все будем спать с тобой? — уже тише повторил свой вопрос Джек.  
  
— Ладно, — сдался Стайлз, — но мы будем спать. Всем ясно? Никаких щекоточных боев, никакого хихиканья, вообще ничего. Я хочу спать.  
  
— Окей, — шепотом согласился Джек, а Эми в подтверждение закивала в подушку.  
  
Но без хихиканья и барахтанья не обошлось, все-таки маленькие дети, да и Джек был достойным сыном своего отца, но они успокоились гораздо быстрее, чем Стайлз ожидал. А что касается Дерека, то он, похоже, довольно удобно устроился, используя Стайлза в роли живой подушки, и шевелиться не имел никакого желания.  
  
И это было нормально. Совершенно нормально, да. И Стайлз был в порядке.  
  
Спустя всего три минуты он признался себе, что это ложь. Он смотрел на прижавшихся друг другу и крепко спящих Эми и Джека, чувствовал вес Дерека на своем теле и его жаркое дыхание на шее. Он хотел этого, черт бы его побрал, так сильно хотел, чтобы это было по-настоящему, что не мог сейчас думать ни о чем другом. Он хотел ленивые утра и бессонные ночи, делить с кем-то постель. Хотел, чтобы эти люди были его семьей каждый день, а не только во время их пятиминутных разговоров, когда Дерек приезжает за Эми.  
  
Хотел, но не мог получить, ведь неважно, что делал одичавший Дерек, не одичавший Дерек не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. По крайней мере, ничего общего, выходящего за рамки простого знакомства.  
  
Стайлз зарылся лицом в подушку и просто… притворился. Одна ночь. Всего лишь на одну ночь он притворился, что все по-настоящему.  
  
Он сможет с этим жить. Ему в любом случае придется.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
На следующее утро Стайлз проснулся вспотевший от жары и жутко растерянный, не понимая, что стало этому причиной. А затем он вспомнил, что Дерек и дети забрались вчера к нему в постель на пижамную вечеринку. Естественно, они все еще находились рядом: Эми и Джек раскинулись на своей части кровати в позе морской звезды, а Дерек прижимался к нему так сильно, что Стайлз чувствовал, как вздымалась и опускалась его грудь.  
  
Спустя мгновение он понял, что чувствует _кое-что еще_.  
  
Стайлз вдавил лицо в подушку и чертыхнулся, надеясь, что сделал это тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить.  
  
Нет уж. Нет, нет, увольте, в его планы не входило первым делом с самого утра сталкиваться с Дереком-младшим. Перед тем как это случится, хотелось бы выпить кофе или чего-нибудь покрепче.  
  
Ха. _Покрепче_.  
  
Стайлз осторожно выбрался с минного поля конечностей и тихонько спустился вниз. Сначала он зайдет в ванную, затем выпьет кофе, а уж потом займется заклинанием. К тому времени дети проснутся, он их накормит и попросит поиграть в комнате Джека, и закончит дела с Дереком и его заклятием.  
  
Кофе как раз сварился, когда наверху послышались голоса, что в свою очередь означало, что дети проснулись. Н-да, а так хотелось еще хоть чуточку тишины. Стайлз достал миски для хлопьев и налил себе кофе. Он запоздало понял, что сварил и на Дерека тоже.  
  
— Стилински, возьми себя в руки. — Стайлз с силой провел ладонью по лицу.  
  
— Папа! — Джек с громким криком сбежал вниз по лестнице. — Папа, папа, прикинь! Мистер Дерек в порядке!  
  
— Что? — Стайлз резко обернулся. Наверняка он просто ослышался.  
  
— Пойдем! — Джек схватил его за руку. — Мистер Дерек в порядке, но нужно показать, где у тебя штаны. Он больше не хочет быть голым.  
  
Стайлз позволил сыну дотащить себя до спальни. В основном потому, что был слишком шокирован, чтобы сопротивляться.  
  
Зайдя в спальню, он обнаружил Дерека, стоящего перед комодом с двумя выдвинутыми ящиками, одетого в одни черные боксеры, и с повисшей на спине Эми. Он полностью вернулся в человеческий облик, и его щеки, шея и грудь были ярко-красными.  
  
Стайлз мог бы счастливо прожить остаток своей жизни, не зная того, что Дерек способен покраснеть аж до самой груди.  
  
— Видишь, пап? — одернул его Джек.  
  
Дерек отвлекся от созерцания содержимого ящиков и обернулся. Он выглядел сейчас, как ребенок, пойманный с коробкой конфет в руках.  
  
— А… привет, — Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. — Если ищешь спортивные брюки, то посмотри в правом нижнем.  
  
— Спасибо. — Дерек натянуто кивнул и открыл нужный ящик.  
  
Стайлз молча развернулся и начал рыться в своем шкафу в поисках большой футболки. Дерек был не намного выше него, но гораздо шире в плечах, так что большинство футболок было бы ему в облипку.  
  
Он протянул футболку и прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь по поводу Дерека в его одежде.  
  
— Итак, эм, — Стайлз попытался спрятать руки в карманы, но на нем по-прежнему были пижамные штаны. — Ты… ты нормально себя чувствовал, когда проснулся?  
  
— Да, — Дерек снова кивнул. — Меня Эми разбудила. И как долго я…?  
  
— Ну, где-то около суток. Если подумать, не так уж и долго. — Стайлз кивнул в сторону кухни. — Если хочешь, у меня есть кофе.  
  
— Да, кофе не помешает. — Дерек с ужасно неловким видом потер рукой шею. — Можно от тебя позвонить?  
  
— Конечно! — Стайлз указал рукой на подключенный возле кровати телефон. — Чувствуй себя как дома. А я… а, ну да, кофе. Точно.  
  
Он скрылся из комнаты так быстро, как только смог, но ему хватило времени, чтобы расслышать, как Джек сказал Эми:  
  
— Папы такие странные.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
По правде говоря, Стайлз и не ожидал, что они вот так вот сразу поговорят, хотя ситуация действительно заслуживала разъяснения. Да и трудно что-то обсуждать, когда на радостях от очередного выходного под ногами путаются двое маленьких детей. Он посчитал, что это может подождать до обеда, когда они смогут занять детей фильмом или выгнать поиграть на площадку. И вот тогда они с Дереком сядут и поговорят, как два взрослых человека.  
  
И уж точно он совсем не ожидал, что Дерек спустится вниз со словами:  
  
— Моя мама заберет нас минут через десять, и мы оставим тебя в покое.  
  
— Эй, что? — Стайлз замер с чашкой кофе в руках. — Ты не должен… В смысле, тебе не обязательно…  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Это ты не должен был.  
  
— Чувак, ты одичал, так что да, я должен был.  
  
Дерек вздрогнул и как-то весь зажался.  
  
— Прости, — угрюмо сказал он. — Я заберу Эми, и мы подождем снаружи. Спасибо, что присмотрел за ней. И за одежду тоже.  
  
— Дерек… — позвал Стайлз, но тот уже вышел из кухни.  
  
Стайлз облокотился на стойку, не совсем понимая, что все это значило.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Дерек помнил все.  
  
Он пытался убедить себя, что это не так, старался затолкать воспоминания в самый дальний угол сознания, но ничего не мог поделать с засевшим в памяти запахом последних двадцати четырех часов. С каждым вдохом он улавливал запах от одолженной им одежды. Он напоминал Дереку о том, как он всю ночь спал, уткнувшись носом Стайлзу в шею, как медленно просыпался на пропитанной этим запахом подушке, о кровати, пропахшей _ими_ и _детьми_ , _стаей_. _Домом_.  
  
Какой абсурд. Он не мог снова наступить на те же грабли, хватило с него одной ведьмы. И уж точно он не хотел это помнить.  
  
Однако складывалось впечатление, что собственный разум и Эми объединились против него. Всю дорогу до дома дочь болтала об этом без умолку. К счастью, его мама держала рот на замке, хотя Дерек прекрасно заметил, как она постоянно кидала на него взгляды через зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Страшно было? — спросил он Эми. Дереку нужно было знать ответ на этот вопрос, но отчасти он задал его для того, чтобы прервать бесконечный поток восторгов о том, как она весело провела прошлый день вместе с Джеком и мистером Стайлзом.  
  
Эми в ответ отрицательно покачала головой и посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
— Ты не собирался нам вредить. А мистер Стайлз — волшебник, он бы обязательно все уладил.  
  
Слова прозвучали настолько равнодушно, что Дереку оставалось только удивляться. Естественно, он бы никогда не навредил своей дочери, но ему казалось, что папа, застрявший в таком состоянии, должен вызвать у нее хоть чуточку беспокойства. А вместо этого она верила в способность Стайлза все уладить ничуть не меньше, чем в то, что Дерек не причинит вреда никому из них.  
  
Когда они доехали до дома, мама зашла вместе с ними внутрь и застыла с таким видом, что Дерек отчетливо понял — разговор состоится у них скорее раньше, чем позже. Он ее проигнорировал, переодел Эми и сам переоделся в одежду, не пропитанную насквозь запахом Стайлза и Джека, а потом отправил дочь немного поиграть на улице, пока сам будет готовить завтрак.  
  
Эми сразу же побежала на качели, и Дерек понаблюдал за ней несколько минут, прежде чем взяться за приготовление кофе.  
  
Мама прислонилась к кухонной стойке, наблюдая за перемещениями сына. Дерек чувствовал на себе цепкий взгляд и всеми силами старался не суетиться от волнения.  
  
— Если тебе есть, что сказать, то вперед, я слушаю, — в итоге не выдержал он.  
  
— Я хотела спросить, когда ты собирался рассказать мне о своих отношениях со Стайлзом, — спокойно сказала она. — Но учитывая твою реакцию, могу догадаться, что отношений попросту нет.  
  
Дерек с силой вжал кнопку на кофемолке, используя шум, чтобы потянуть время.  
  
— Ты совершенно права. Их нет.  
  
Теплая рука легла на его шею, и Дерек инстинктивно подался на прикосновение. Даже в тридцать лет приятно ощущать успокаивающее присутствие своей мамы, своей альфы, хотя у него уже была своя собственная дочь.  
  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы они были? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет. — Дерек мысленно обматерил запнувшееся сердце. Мама слышала ложь так же четко, как он сам. Дав себе немного времени, он заполнил фильтр молотыми зернами и включил кофеварку. — Не знаю, — наконец признал он.  
  
— Ты не обязан этого знать, — мама мягко сжала его шею. — Но Стайлз умный и сообразительный. Ты выбрал его дом и его самого, будучи в подобном состоянии, и он понимает, что это что-то да значит.  
  
Дерек повернулся и обнял ее, уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая такой знакомый запах _альфы_ , _мамы_ , _дома_ , и постарался стереть последние остатки так упрямо вцепившегося в него запаха Стайлза.  
  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно некоторое время, чтобы во всем разобраться. — Она провела рукой по его волосам. — Если он хороший человек, то обязательно поймет.  
  
— Ненавижу, когда ты расставляешь все по полочкам, — пробубнил Дерек.  
  
— А вот и неправда, — она посмеялась и, ущипнув его за ухо, поцеловала в щеку. — А теперь мне пора. Мне нужно убедиться, что твой отец не устроил потоп в ванной, а тебе — спокойно позавтракать и насладиться днем с твоей любимой дочкой.  
  
— Потоп в ванной? — Дерек выгнул бровь. — Что он там опять надумал?  
  
Мама закатила глаза и отмахнулась.  
  
— Делает ремонт в ванной рядом с кабинетом. Я уже установила телефон сантехника на быстрый набор.  
  
Дерек фыркнул. Он любил своего отца, но все его начинания под лозунгом «сделай сам», как правило, заканчивались плохо.  
  
— Ну, если тебе вдруг надо будет где-то пожить, здесь тебе всегда рады.  
  
— Ловлю на слове, — усмехнулась мама.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  
Он не звонил Стайлзу.  
  
Это была трусость. Дерек без проблем мог себе в этом признаться. Но каждый раз, даже _подумав_ о том, чтобы подумать о Стайлзе, он тут же срочно брался за другие дела: читал, занимался бумажной работой, играл с Эми, делал что угодно, только бы не думать об этом.  
  
К счастью, ему удалось взять выходной на следующий день, так что он смог забрать Эми после занятий, а после была суббота, и Дереку пришлось беспокоиться только о том, чтобы вовремя привести дочь на игру в футбол. Не нужно было везти ее в магическую лавку, а соответственно и видеть Стайлза.  
  
Умом он понимал, что уходить от решения проблемы — не лучший способ с ней справиться. В какой-то момент она обязательно ему аукнется, но Дерек просто… не мог. Хотелось притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, но это была не правда. И в следующий раз, когда он увидит Стайлза, ему придется все объяснить, но он не мог. Он не знал, как объяснить то, что он сам едва понимал. То, что заставляло его желать и бояться одновременно.  
  
В последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное, держа на руках Эми в первый день после больницы.  
  
В воскресенье вечером телефон Дерека пиликнул сообщением. Они с Эми в это время как раз вернулись с еженедельного обеда с его родителями и отдыха с остальными представителями немаленького семейства Хейл.  
  
_**< Привет, ты дома?**_  
  
Сообщение было от Стайлза. Сердце в груди совершило кувырок, Дерек положил телефон на стол и ушел в гостиную, ответив лишь спустя десять минут.  
  
_**> Да, а что?**_  
  
Он заверил себя, что тут нет ничего страшного. Скорее всего, Стайлз просто хотел узнать, можно ли Джеку зайти поиграть с Эми. Дети не виделись вот уже практически семьдесят два часа, и Дерек был почти уверен, что к утру понедельника у них начнется ломка.  
  
Однако ответа он не получил.  
  
Он как раз устроился с книгой на диван рядом с Эми, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Дерек застонал, про себя ругаясь про крайне неудачно выбранное время, но встал, чтобы открыть дверь.  
  
Как только дверь открылась, в нос тут же ударил запах, и Дерек глупо уставился на гостей. Джек держал в руках ярко-голубую папку с множеством бумаг, а Стайлз стоял с гигантской картонной коробкой замороженного мяса.  
  
— Привет, мистер Дерек! — радостно поздоровался мальчик и помахал папкой. — Я принес Эми домашнее задание! Мне дала его мисс Эллисон. А папочка принес оленя!  
  
— О… оленя? — недоуменно переспросил Дерек.  
  
— О да, — Стайлз чуть приподнял коробку. — Оленя. А теперь пропусти нас, у меня в руках не меньше пятидесяти фунтов.  
  
Дерек пропустил их внутрь. Джек тут же безошибочно кинулся к дивану, на котором сидела Эми, а Стайлз направился по коридору сразу на кухню. Все такой же растерянный Дерек последовал за ним.  
  
— Ты принес нам оленя?  
  
— Нет, это _ты_ принес _мне_ оленя. — Стайлз с глухим стуком опустил коробку на кухонный стол. — Туша освежевана и разделана. У тебя есть достаточно мяса, чтобы пережить зиму, и сколько угодно доказательств, что ты хороший волчий кормилец.  
  
— Я принес… — Воспоминания снесли его, как товарный поезд, и Дерек покраснел от смущения. — Боже мой.  
  
— Так что вот тебе, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Я даже не знал, помнишь ли ты обо всем этом.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты это сохранил. — Дерек опустился на стул и рассеянно уставился на стоящую на столе коробку с мясом.  
  
— Ты про оленину? — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Конечно сохранил. Это был хороший олень. К счастью, один из заместителей смог подсобить с обработкой, потому что лично я ни хрена не смыслю в том, как «олень» превращается в «съедобное мясо».  
  
Дерек не мог отвести взгляд от коробки. Он знал, что должен встать, поблагодарить Стайлза, убрать оленину, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы показать, что он вообще дееспособен, но… Стайлз принес ему _оленя_. Он не выкинул его. Не вернул. Он сохранил его, разделал и принес половину Дереку.  
  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Стайлз, — я собираюсь забрать Джека и, хм, оставить тебя в покое, так что…  
  
— Подожди, — перебил его Дерек, но голос надломился на одном единственном слове.  
  
— Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал? Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Потому что я полагал, что тебе, знаешь, до меня дела нет, и…  
  
Увидев пустой, безжизненный взгляд, Стайлз тут же заткнулся и стек на рядом стоящий стул.  
  
Дерек опустил взгляд на кисти своих рук, разглядывая широкие плоские ладони и короткие черные волоски между костяшек. О случившемся когда-то он рассказал только родителям, но это было много лет назад.  
  
— Дженнифер, — Дерек откашлялся, подбирая слова. — Мама Эми была ведьмой. Я знал это еще до того, как мы сошлись, но… Я не… — Боже, почему говорить об этом так сложно?  
  
— Эй, — на удивление мягким голосом позвал его Стайлз. — Чувак, ты не должен рассказывать мне…  
  
— Должен. — Дерек поморщился от резкости собственного тона. — Должен, — уже мягче повторил он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Стайлз. Янтарного цвета глаза посмотрели на Хейла со всей серьезностью. — Не торопись.  
  
Дерек вновь вперил взгляд в свои руки, собираясь с силами.  
  
— Она использовала магию на мне, — наконец сказал он. — И на Эми.  
  
Стайлз шумно втянул воздух, но ничего не сказал, и Дерек сбивчиво продолжил свой рассказ:  
  
— Я не замечал. Долгое время я не… она использовала магию на моей _дочери_ , чтобы сделать ее более «управляемой», а я нихрена _не замечал_.  
  
— И тут, скорее всего, кроется смысл того, что она делала с тобой, — предположил Стайлз. — Она как-то закрывала тебе на это глаза.  
  
— Я ведь ее _отец_. — Дерек тяжко покачал головой, давнишнее чувство вины вновь показало свое уродливое лицо. — Я должен был защищать ее от подобного.  
  
К счастью, Стайлз не стал с ним спорить и вместо этого спросил:  
  
— Так как ты узнал о том, что делала Дженнифер?  
  
— Думаю, что она просто прокололась. — Дерек с силой потер лоб, словно мог этим стереть все воспоминания. — Возможно, она забыла наложить на меня заклинание или не думала, что я в пределах слышимости, не знаю, но я увидел то, что она сделала с Эми, и сорвался. Потом она взялась за меня, сделала так, чтобы я все забыл, но… наверное, не совсем сработало, черт его знает. В общем, я забрал Эми и ушел. — Он тяжело сглотнул. — Когда я оказался вдали от нее, ко мне начали возвращаться воспоминания. То, что казалось мне настоящим, на самом деле было ложью. Я не… я сам себе не мог доверять. И сейчас не могу временами.  
  
— О боже, Дерек, — прошептал Стайлз.  
  
— В общем, — Дерек откашлялся, — вот… почему у меня были проблемы. С магией.  
  
— Да уж. Погоди, — Стайлз взъерошил волосы и посмотрел на Дерека с ужасом. — Ты же знаешь, что я бы такого никогда не сделал, верно? С тобой, с Эми, с кем угодно.  
  
Сердцебиение осталось сильным, ровным, так что Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Подсознательно я это знаю. И Эми это точно знает, а иначе она… ей легко находиться в твоем магазине. Я рад этому.  
  
— А вот тебе совсем не легко, — сказал Стайлз. Дерек беспомощно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я просто… не хочу, чтобы снова возникла подобная угроза. Я должен ее защищать.  
  
— И я тебя понимаю, — кивнул Стайлз. — Поверь, очень хорошо понимаю.  
  
Они сидели в тишине, Стайлз вел себя на удивление тихо. Единственные звуки исходили из гостиной, где играли Джек и Эми. Дерек не знал, что еще сказать, как еще объяснить.  
  
— Но, — наконец прервал тишину Стайлз, — Когда ты одичал, ты пришел ко мне домой.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты держал нас всех вместе до снятия проклятия. Потому что с нами ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это не… — Стайлз поерзал, щелкнув пальцами. — Это же не нормально, я прав? Я только один раз в жизни читал о диких оборотнях, но…  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился Дерек. — Это не нормально. Мы держимся своей семьи. Стаи. — Дерек замялся, но все же добавил: — Своей пары.  
  
— Ох, — произнес Стайлз, а потом: — Ох.  
  
Его сердце сжалось, а Дерек совсем поник.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Нет! Нет, чувак, никаких извинений, не… — Стайлз потер руками лицо, тяжело вздохнул, а потом накрыл руку Дерека своей ладонью. — Дерек, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
  
Дерек оглядел татуировки на коже рук и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит его настолько серьезным.  
  
— Я тоже это чувствовал, — тихо признался Стайлз. — Что… все мы вместе. Создавалось ощущение семьи, и мне… это нравилось. Нравилось больше, чем я ожидал. Пожалуй, больше, чем следовало. Так что если ты чувствуешь то же самое, я хочу сказать тебе — ты не одинок. И я не хочу на тебя давить, но если ты хочешь, если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь себя готовым к этому, то я с удовольствием попробую.  
  
Слова ударили прямо в ту часть Дерека, которая была восторженной и напуганной одновременно. _«Я тоже этого хочу. С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности, но это меня до чертиков пугает»_ , — хотелось ответить ему, но он не мог произнести ни слова.  
  
— Я сейчас заберу Джека и уйду, — Стайлз сжал плечо Дерека и встал. — Эми все так же может приходить в магазин после занятий, и если ты напишешь мне по пути, то я прослежу, чтобы она к твоему приезду ждала снаружи. Тебе не придется заходить. И… если ты решишь, что хочешь этого, то мы могли бы выпить вместе кофе, я не знаю, просто поговорить. В любом случае, хм, увидимся, Дерек.  
  
Он махнул рукой и во второй раз направился на выход из кухни. Тут-то Дерек, наконец-то, обрел голос и сказал:  
  
— В пятницу.  
  
— Что? — Стайлз развернулся на каблуках.  
  
— На следующие выходные Эми останется у Лоры. У них что-то типа девчачьих посиделок. — Дереку казалось, что его сердце сейчас пробьет грудную клетку, словно он прыгал со скалы без каких-либо гарантий, что не разобьется о дно. — Если ты хочешь, мы можем поужинать в пятницу. Просто поговорить.  
  
Целая вереница эмоций сменилась на лице Стайлза, прежде чем он просиял, как чертово солнце.  
  
— Да! Да, это было бы… да. В семь тебе подойдет?  
  
О боже, когда дышать стало так трудно? У Дерека тряслись поджилки, но он все же заставил себя встать.  
  
— В семь, да, хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Стайлз. — Это свидание. Или нет! Это… совместное времяпровождение и разговоры. За едой.  
  
— Совместное времяпровождение и разговоры. — Дерек не смог сдержать смешок. — За едой. Да, мне нравится.  
  
— Круто, — усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
Он собрал Джека — который на удивление почти не возражал — и направился к выходу, попрощавшись с Эми и призвав сына сделать то же самое. Дерек оперся руками о диван, ему все еще было страшно сделать хотя бы шаг.  
  
Но глубоко внутри, прямо в груди, разгорелось совсем другое чувство — теплый уголек надежды, которого там не было уже очень давно.  
  
Эми пихнула папу в бок.  
  
— Ты пойдешь на свидание с мистером Стайлзом?  
  
— Возможно. — Дерек прихватил дочь на руки и немного покачал в своих объятиях. — Ты не против?  
  
— Еще бы, — Эми закатила глаза. — Конечно, не против. Мы с Джеком ждем этого уже очень давно. Я хочу, чтобы он стал моим настоящим братом.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что для этого еще слишком рано? — фыркнул Дерек. — Мы еще даже на свидании не были.  
  
— Я слышала, как тетя Лора говорила с бабушкой, и она назвала это чудом, что никто из вас еще не нагнул другого над ближайшей плоской поверхностью, потому что ее тошнит от ЮСТа, когда вы находитесь в одном помещении, — пожала плечами Эми.  
  
Дерек закашлялся так, что чуть ее не уронил.  
  
— Нам с твоей тетей Лорой предстоит серьезный разговор. Пойдем, почитаем на улице, и забудь, что ты вообще когда-то слышала что-то подобное.  
  
— Ладно! — Эми завертелась, чтобы Дерек отпустил ее на ноги, а затем схватила его за палец. — Папочка, а можно вопрос? Только один, обещаю.  
  
— Давай.  
  
— Что такое ЮСТ?  
  
Дерек звонко изобразил фейспалм. Он прибьет Лору.  
  


**óÔÔò**

  
  


_**Месяц спустя** _

  
  
— Пахнет обалденно, — Стайлз склонился над решеткой и вдохнул. — Что готовишь?  
  
Дерек щелкнул на него щипцами для гриля, но не смог не улыбнуться тому, как согревало душу присутствие Стайлза рядом.  
  
— Стейк из оленины, колбаски из оленины и бургеры из оленины для детей.  
  
— Ммм, _оленина_. — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и глотнул пива. — Это последний из наших оленей?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Мне показалось, что для сегодняшнего вечера очень даже уместно.  
  
Сегодня официально исполнялся ровно месяц с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, и Стайлз настоял на праздновании. Для начала ноября выходные выдались на удивление теплыми, и Дерек предложил пикник. Стайлз поворчал по поводу чертовых оборотней и их повышенной температуры тела, но согласился.  
  
Солнце начинало садиться, Джек и Эми бегали друг за другом по двору, а Дерек отсчитывал минуты до полной готовности стейков.  
  
— Знаешь, я все хотел тебя спросить, — Стайлз сделал еще глоток пива. — Почему ты сразу пригласил меня на ужин? Мы же тогда только-только обо всем поговорили, и я думал, что тебе потребуется хотя бы пара недель.  
  
— Ты сказал, что мне не обязательно заходить в магазин. И ты принес мне оленя.  
  
— Что… правда? В этом все дело?  
  
— Я показал, что могу тебя обеспечить, — пожал плечами Дерек. — И вместо того чтобы выкинуть или отдать кому-то, как сделало бы большинство, ты обработал оленя и разделил между нами.  
  
— А что насчет магазина?  
  
— С тех пор как я рассказал тебе о Дженнифер, ты ни разу не заставил меня столкнуться с магией. А я знаю, что это важная часть твоей жизни. Так что… это дорогого стоит. — Дерек сглотнул. — Это придало мне мужества, сделать что-то значимое для тебя.  
  
— Так. — Стайлз отставил бутылку в сторону. — Ладно, сейчас мне очень нужно тебя поцеловать.  
  
— Нужно? — Дерек изогнул губы в улыбке.  
  
— Нужно, хочется, как угодно, педант ты эдакий. Ты очаровательный, и это вызывает во мне некоторые чувства.  
  
Дерек повернулся, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, и наклонился вперед. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание от этого движения, все тело немного напряглось в ожидании.  
  
— Просто чувства? — прошептал он.  
  
— Сильные чувства, вроде любви и счастья, теперь-то ты доволен…  
  
Дерек так и не узнал, как Стайлз намеревался назвать его на этот раз, потому что преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и заткнул его поцелуем.  
  
Стайлз издал какой-то жалобный звук, а потом вплел свои пальцы в волосы Дерека, немного наклонил голову, сменив угол, и провел языком по его губам. Дерек выдохнул через нос и приоткрыл рот.  
  
И вау, это было даже лучше, чем Дерек себе представлял. Он опустил руки на бедра Стайлза и притянул к себе, гонясь за его запахом и вкусом…  
  
— Кхм-кхм.  
  
Они отпрянули друг от друга, как застуканные в машине подростки. Эми и Джек стояли на краю крыльца, сложив руки на груди, и для детей, еще только пошедших в начальную школу, выглядели жутко осуждающе.  
  
Эми постучала ножкой по полу.  
  
— Если вы уже закончили со всякими отвратительностями, когда мы уже будем есть?  
  
— Да, мы есть хотим! — поддержал подругу Джек.  
  
Дереку казалось, он вот-вот умрет от смущения.  
  
— Нет, — непринужденно ответил Стайлз, — мы еще не закончили со всякими отвратительностями. Пока мясо дожаривается, у нас есть как минимум четыре минуты, так что если ты не хочешь видеть, как я засовываю свой язык твоему папе в горло, то тебе лучше пойти поиграть на детской площадке.  
  
— Боже мой… — Дерек спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь засунуть свой язык ему в горло? — потрясенно спросил сын.  
  
— Взрослые такие отвратительные, — Эми поежилась. — Пойдем, Джек.  
  
— Это просто отвратительно! — крикнул Джек и побежал следом за Эми подальше от крыльца.  
  
Да, Дерек определенно умрет от смущения.  
  
— Вот тебе и уединение, — сказал Стайлз. — Ну, относительное, конечно. Итак, на чем мы остановились?  
  
— Мы жарили мясо, — Дерек отвернулся к грилю.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Стайлз почти повис на нем. — Я же их спугнул. Не хочешь этим воспользоваться?  
  
Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и поцеловал костяшки, растирая большим пальцем линии татуировок.  
  
— Позже.  
  
— Но до «позже» еще так далеко, — надулся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек потыкал щипцами стейки и котлеты для бургеров, радуясь, что румянец можно списать на жар от гриля.  
  
— Ну, позже детей можно будет занять фильмом.  
  
— Фильмом… ох, вот как, — Стайлз поцеловал ушную раковину Дерека, и тот вздрогнул. — Окей, позже. Обязательно.  
  
Позже Дерек отведет Стайлза в спальню и зацелует до потери сознания. Позже он разденет Стайлза и изучит каждый дюйм его кожи. Позже он уткнется носом Стайлзу в загривок и будет глубоко вдыхать, жадно впитывать в себя запах, который он не мог выветрить из головы месяцами.  
  
А сейчас Дерек стоял на заднем крыльце своего дома, его дочь со своим лучшим другом бегала вокруг качелей, его парень прижимался к нему со спины, вокруг витал запах жареного мяса, а сумеречное небо над их головами становилось все темнее и темнее.  
  
Он был дома.


End file.
